Lizbeth Covenant
Lizbeth Covenant is the youngest of the Covenant siblings and the first boss encountered. History Life Lizbeth was the youngest of the Covenant children. Her mother Evaline Covenant died in childbirth, so Lizbeth was mostly raised by her personal maid. As a young girl, she was predisposed to wild, unpredictable bouts of temper. Once, she even bit the maid, and afterwards licked her lips like a wild animal. One day, she joined her siblings for a trip to the Island of the Standing Stones. Her brother Jeremiah read from a book containing the same markings as the ones on the stones, inadvertently releasing a curse upon her and the entire family. Lizbeth grew into a beautiful young woman and quite the socialite. Lizbeth seemed destined for a wonderful life, but was struck with a "wasting sickness". After that, she has been buried besides her mother in the family mausoleum, until she has resurrected and opened her own coffin cover, with the help of her new inhuman powers she received from the family curse, to take part in the family revenge against Jeremiah. Death Due to the curse placed upon her, Lizbeth arose from death as a demonic monster. Her mind twisted by the evil forces, she became a fully-feral, vampiric beast with large claws, long fangs, and a thirst for blood. With her new powers, she summoned Howlers to serve as her loyal minions and brought her mother Evaline back as an undead zombie to keep her company for eternity. Lizbeth took up residence in the ruins of the monastery on the estate grounds. With her amazing strength, she moved the dining room table, as well as the chairs and dishes, from the manor to the catacombs beneath the ruins. Occasionally, Lizbeth walks the grounds near the house catching the attention of some of the servants, especially the groundskeeper that told Patrick of having seen her, believing first that it was a Banshee. ''Undying'' On the night of Patrick Galloway's arrival to the Covenant Estate in October 1923, Lizbeth took a pack of Howlers and broke into the manor. She killed one of the maids and, while her Howlers dealt with Patrick, broke into her room. The next day, as Patrick pursues her, she sends her minions to attack while taunting him from a safe distance. Some of the attacking Howlers even killed the poor maid that had lovingly cared for Lizbeth, during her life, as she stated to Patrick that "After her mother's death I've raised Lizbeth like my own.". As Patrick journeys further into Lizbeth's domain, her attacks and traps become more aggressive. However, Lizbeth does not seriously engage Patrick until after he touches Evaline, then vowing to tear him to pieces. Patrick begs Lizbeth to leave her family in peace. She replies that she will not cease until she takes vengeance upon Jeremiah and that Patrick has no idea of the power he faces because, as Lizbeth stated it, "You have awoken the past, but you don't know how to stop it.". She engages Patrick in battle but is beheaded by him with the scythe. After being decapitated, her head spews empty threats and orders all remaining Howlers to pursue Patrick. Galloway slaps her to shut her up. She declares that the ritual will be complete and that the Undead King will rise before Patrick lights her on fire and throws her off the cliff. Relationships While not much is known about her relationships with others, it is implied that she had a good relationship with her brother Ambrose, another hellraiser. Lizbeth deeply desired the only thing that she was denied in life, a relationship with her mother, apparently never truly appreciating the one she had with her maid. Consequentially, she used her powers to reanimate Evaline and took her away to her new home in the monastery to keep her company forever. Thus, she was very protective of her. According to portrait in Lizbeth's room Lizbeth has a big quantity of rottweilers who are being transformed to Howlers. According to Lizbeth's journal, which can be found in her room at the beginning of the Lizbeth Quest, she was able of seeing the monastery ruins from her windows. Yet, according to the Undying map of the Covenant Estate and its surroundings, the monastery ruins reside in the southeast of the manor, while the room of Lizbeth is situated at the west side of the manor, which made it impossible for her to see the monastery ruins from her room, not to mention that all of her windows were situated to the west as well. This might have been mistakenly slipped by the developers of the game, yet it doesn't affect the game itself in any way. Quotes *"Leave me, now!" *"Do not look at me!" *''"You're more of a meal - than a man..."'' 20529-clive-barker-s-undying-windows-screenshot-the-lovely-lizbeth.jpg|Lizbeth the socilite Lizbeth Covenant Art.jpg|Lizbeth Covenant Art Lizbeth Covenant Wallpaper.jpg|Lizbeth Covenant Wallpaper Lizbeth with Rottweilers portrait.png|Lizbeth with Rottweilers portrait Demonic Lizbeth with Howlers portrait.png|Demonic Lizbeth with Howlers portrait Category:Enemies Category:Undying Page Category:Characters